Soldier Boy
by Wendy37
Summary: He kept coming into the diner almost everyday. I could see his short glances at me every once in a while. It made my heart speed up. But then I thought about how Peter would kill me if he knew about the thoughts I had on Soldier Boy. Soon I'd be a dead women because I knew those blue eyes would be on my mind from now on. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

TRIS POV

"Hey! Can I get another cup of coffee lady?"

This man is just so utterly impatient. He can't wait ten seconds before yelling for me to get him something else. And besides the fact that I have told him many times before that my name is—

"Lady! Do you have ears? I said—"

"LIsten dude, i heard you the first time you asked. Heres your damn coffee. Enjoy the rest of your day asshole." I walked away from him before he could say any other rude comments back. As i was saying before i got interrupted, my name is Tris. Oh wait hold on I have another table waiting.

"Hello sir, my name is Tris and i'll be your waitress today. How may I help you?"

"Why hello there, can I just get a glass of water and some fries please."

"Coming right up, just give me one minute please."

"Okay no rush."

What I just failed to mention about some of the major details in my life is that I am currently in a relationship with my dick of a boyfriend, Peter. You see he isn't the nicest guy, especially when he gets mad because he tends to use my body as a punching bag. He wasn't always like this. But about two years ago when his father died he turned into a different man and started to get really mad at me for the simplest things. He told me he would kill my family if I ever tried to leave him. So unfortunately for me, I had to stay with him. I walked back to the table carrying the fries and water.

"Here is your water and one basket of fries sir. Oh and this is on the house. Thank you for your service and everthing you do for this country."

"Oh I insist on paying, you really don't have to."

"Too late I already have"

"Thank you"

"No problem, have a good rest of your day sir.

"You too miss."

Okay so the other thing I forget to mention is he is in the army. I could tell since he was still wearing his uniform. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. I've never seen him around this part of Chicago before. Who knows, he could just be visiting family.

My shift just finished and it's now time for me to go see Peter…Hopefully he is in a better mood then yesterday because my bruise on my stomach is still purple.

—

I wake up with a pounding headache and the thoughts of last night finally coming back to me. Peter was mad. It was the worst I have ever seen him. He came home just muttering something about a Soldier Boy.

But I don't really know what he meant nor did he give me time to even think about what he said because his fist had connected with my eye, and then my jaw. Pretty soon it ended up with him holding me down on the bed, ripping my clothes off as i tried to get out if his death like grip.

He currently has his arms wrapped around me and I try to wiggle out of his grip so I could get to work on time today. But lucky for me, I woke him up.

"Where do you think you are going bitch." He turned me around and grabbed my chin so I was looking at him.

"Peter I have to get to work, just let me go get ready."

"Don't tell me what to do!" My head turned to the side as his hand slapped my face.

"I'm sorry"

"Just go, I don't want to look at your pathetic excuse of a body anymore."

I scrambled out of the bed, grabbing a blanket on the way trying to cover up my naked body a little more. And I went to the bathroom to get ready and try to make all my bruises a little less noticeable for the day.

—

I walked in to work at the diner and I stopped in my tracks. My eyes caught the other pair of eyes staring back at me. They were the same eyes I couldn't take my eyes off of yesterday. The soldier's. He smiled at me and I politely smiled back. I quickly went to go slip on my apron. In the back of my mind I wondered if the Soldier Boy Peter was mumbling about last night is the same Soldier thats in the diner right now. I quickly shook that thought out of my head as I stood in front of Soldier Boys table with a paper and pen in hand.

"You just can't get enough of me can you, Soldier Boy?" I teased him and fought the urge to smile at him.

"Ha-Ha, very funny. But actually my name is Four by the way."

"Well okay 'Four,' what can I get for you today? Same as yesterday or are we going to try something new?"

"Hmm, surprise me. I trust you."

"Okay one roast beef sandwich and a water coming right up." I made the mistake of winking at him before I turned around and stood face to face with none other than Peter. And let me tell you, he did not look happy.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing with this pathetic Soldier Boy, bitch," he growls at me and grabbed my wrist tightly, probably forming a bruise already. I knew I was in for a serious beating tonight by the daggers his eyes were shooting at me and at Four behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**So this is my first fan fiction I have ever written. But I still don't know if I will continue yet. I'll keep writing for a while until I have come to my final decision. Thank you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Uh Peter, I work here, and he's my customer so really I'm just doing my job. Now what are you doing here?"

"I didn't like you attitude this morning. So I thought I would teach you another quick lesson. But maybe I should just wait until you get home since your so fascinated by soldier boy here."

"Peter stop, he has nothing to do with this. Let's just go out back to talk about this."

"Fine lets go." We walked toward the back door.

"How do you even know Four anyway Peter." He just glared at me and ignored my question.

"How do you know his name" He took another step towards me and I can practically smell the alcohol radiating off his body.

"I asked you first." That was the wrong thing to say because all of a sudden he had his hands wrapped around my throat and held me against the wall.

"You listen here bitch, I asked you a question and I expect you too answer. You can't talk to soldier boy or Four, whatever his name is."

I pried his hands off and started to cough trying to get my breath back. "Why don't you like him. What has he ever done to you."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I met him last night. But you don't need to know the rest of the details. I'll see you at home after your done working." He pushed me on the ground and left. I couldn't help but wonder what Four did to make Peter hate him so much.

—

I walked back in the diner but Four was no where in sight. I sighed and went to clean up his table.

After my shift I went straight to the door and locked up for the day. I turned around and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there" I refused to look up, embarrassed of my clumsiness. But then I heard the voice I so greatly remembered. Except he was no longer in uniform. He was wearing a simple black jeans and t-shirt but man did he look hot. I was practically undressing him with my eyes.

"Hi Tris. Sorry about running into you. I just wanted to come back and make sure you were okay. That guy Peter is not a nice guy, trust me I learned that last night."

"What happened last night?"

"I was walking home and I saw him flirting with this girl but I could tell she didn't want to be there with Peter. She was struggling to get away, so I went up and helped her. Once I tried to interfere, he took a swing at me but me being from the army, I was able to take him down pretty easily. Let's just say it was pretty embarrassing for him."

"Wait, he was with another girl."

"Ya why? Does he already have a girlfriend already? I don't know why any girl would want to be with him, he an asshole and let alone a player, who probably doesn't even care about anyone. He probably just has whores that he sleeps with every night."

"Umm yaa about that, I'm actually his girlfriend, but I assure you I am no whore. It's a long story."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. But why, I saw the way he grabbed you. Does he alway treat you like that?"

I didn't know if I should tell him or not. I've only know him for a day, but he seems trustworthy and I really don't want him to think of me as a whore. So I went with my gut and told him the truth. But i left out the part where Peter gets physical with me on a daily basis.

"I want to leave him, but I can't. He threatened to kill my family if I ever left him. So I've stayed with him for two years now."

"Tris, are you serious, you can't be around him. He could kill you."

" I can take care of myself just fine. And it's not like I have any other choice."

"Yes you do. Come live with me. I'll take care of you."

"Four I— can't do that. I would be risking to much. I got to go, Peter wants me home. I'll see you around I guess." I started to walk away but Four called my name so I slowly turned back around looking at the ground not wanting to meet his eyes.

He lifted my chin up so I could look at him. "Tris, at least let me give you my number then. Just in case things get too out of control." I thought about it for a minute until i finally nodded, agreeing with him.

He finally let me go and I made the treacherous walk back to Peters house. I knew I was going to be in for it when I got there, so I took my time. I was trying to make this last moment of freedom last just a little bit longer before it all came to an end.

Soon enough I made it back and as soon I walked through the door a beer bottle was thrown at me. I screamed but it was caught off by Peters fist. This torture continued for the next few hours until it finally continued into his bed.

Once I knew Peter was fast asleep for the night, I slowly slipped out of bed and threw on some clothes. I looked in the mirror and my face was all black and blue. I could barely walk. My back was killing me. I sucked in a breath as i accidentally hit my back on the wall. Peter used his belt this time, which is by far the worst. I can live with the punches and kicks but not the belt.

He has never been this mad before. Usually it's just a few hits and then he makes me sleep with him and thats it. But tonight was different. It made me realize just how badly I need to get out of this. And I knew just who could help me.

I put on my shoes and quickly grabbed my phone and limped out the door. I dialed in the number Four gave me earlier and out my phone to my ear, waiting for it to ring. On the third ring I finally heard a tired voice on the other line. It totally slipped my mind that i was calling him at three in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hi Four, It's Tris. I need your help. Can you come pick me up please?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

** So a lot of you really want me to continue with the story so I am going to try me best for you guys. And feel free to give me any ideas you guys have. And maybe I'll use it in the story. Thanks for all your feedback and nice comments. It really made me fee better about writing this. Thanks! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

_Before on Soldier boy:_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Four, It's Tris. I need your help. Can you come pick me up please?"_

—

**Tris POV**

"Tris? A-are you okay? Where are you?"

"No. Not really. It hurts Four. Please come get me, I'm outside the diner. Hurry please. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake." I couldn't help myself. My eyes stated to slowly close. I started to see black dots inmy vision. I could faintly hear him calling my name on the phone still but it wasn't long before I was too far gone. And the darkness took over.

—

My eyes were closed but I could hear water running. Like a shower or something. Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the bright light. I was in a bed that I've never seen before. But then the water turned off and I heard a door open. Four came out of the bathroom wearing only towel wrapped around his waist. I couldn't keep my eyes off of his well toned chest. It wasn't until his voice snapped me out of my little trance he had over me.

"Hey sleepyhead, how do you feel?"

"Like a plane was dropped on me," I dead panned.

"Here, take some of these, it will help with the pain, trust me." He handed me a few pills. He then quickly excused himself to go and get dressed but it wasn'y long before he retuend. I couldn't help but wonder what he meant by 'trust me'. It was as if he too had been hurt like me before. But I let that thought disappear and focused my attention back to him.

"Thank you. I don't really remember how I got here. I'm sorry for making you take care of me like I'm a child who needs saving," I looked down ashamed.

"Tris really it's not a big deal. I'm happy to help you whenever. You called me last night asking for help but you passed out after you told me where you were. I rushed to the diner and picked you up off the ground. I hope you don't mind I kinda had to raise up your shirt to clean up all the blood. Tris whoever did this to you, I can help you. I won't let them hurt you again. You can trust me" There he goes with the word trust again. But how can I be so sure.

"Why? Why is it that you want to help me? I've known you for what, a couple days?"

"I know I barely know you but everything inside me is drawn to you and I can't keep myself away from you. Hence why I kept coming back to the diner to see you. I know you noticed how pften i watched you so you don't have to pretend."

"I did notice but I didn't think anything of it." I looked away, once again unabke to meet his eyes. I felt self concious being around him. "Maybe I should go, I don't want to force you into helping me." I started to get out of bed but apparently I misjudged how weak I actually am from Peters outburst last night and I fell on the ground. Four rushed over to help me back on the bed.

"Tris seriously you can barely walk just stay here for a few days. At least until you can get back up on your feet. Please just for the sake of my conscience."

I thought about it for a second unil I finally came to my decision. "Okay fine. Just for a couple days. Then I am out of your hair."

"That's all I ask. Now go back to sleep and get some rest. We can talk about what happened when you wake up." I only nodded, not having the energy to really argue. I soon fell into a deep sleep full of nightmares.

—

_"Well look who we have here Tris. It's your mom, dad, and you dear erudite brother. Now would you like to do the honors or shall I?" Peter is gripping me by my arm. Not letting me move. He holds a gun in his hand, offering it to me as if I would kill my own family. What' a sick bastard. But I couldn't help myself. I started crying and thrashing around screaming. Refusing to let him do this. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He pushed me on the ground and then all of a sudden I hear the agonizing sound of a gunshot. Not just once but three times. I forced myself to look at what just happened. It's my fault there dead. I just start screaming and screaming as loud as I could hoping to end the pain._

Next thing I know, I'm being shaken awake by Four.

"Tris, Tris, wake up. It's okay, no one is going to hurt you, I'm here. Tris." I pry my eyes up and quickly sit up trying to catch my breath. Four breaks the silence. "Are you okay?"

"Ya no I'm fine. Don't worry it won't happen again, I'm sorry." But then all of a sudden he brings me into a hug. I could't help myself, I wrapped my arms around his waist a laid my head against his chest.

"It's okay to cry Tris. Just know every things going to be okay. You can talk to me when you're ready." At that moment I started to cry. And he continued to cradle me until I stopped a mere few minutes later.

I sniffled and rubbed my nose on my sleeve. I tried to rub the tears off but Four beat me to it and used him thumb to take all the falling tears off my cheeks. I tried to turn my head so he couldn't see me blush. I could see a slight smile on his face though, indicating that he probably noticed.

I prayed that he wouldn't ask me about the incident last night with Peter but I knew he would soon connect the dots and figure out who did this to me. It's as if he is a mind reader though because I then noticed he was talking to me that whole time I zoned out.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"I said, are you ready to talk about last night? Was it Peter that did this? Was Peter the one to hit you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Heres the next chapter. I don't really know if I like it. This wasn't how I thought it would end up turning out. But I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 4

**Tris POV**

I was about to answer him when my phone went off signaling I just got a text. I reached for it but Four grabbed it before I had the chance. I try to grab it from him but he was taller than me so he was able to hold it out of my reach. Once he read the text a look of anger yet pity showed on his face. He finally lowered his hand and brought his hand closer to me, handing me the phone to allow me look at it. And when I saw who it was from my hand immediately flew to cover my mouth. It sealed my cry I tried not to let out. It was a message from Peter himself.

_ My dearest Tris, _

_It seems as though you have ran away from me after your punishment last night and have forgotten about our little agreement we made 2 years ago. I guess I'll just have to pay a visit to your family and let them know what you've done. They will never even see it coming. Don't worry though, i'll make it quick and painless, well maybe painless is the wrong word. You know what you did and now its time for you to pay for it and deal with the consequences. You crossed the line bitch. And now it's costing you your family. Have fun with soldier boy, whore._

_ From Peter_

After I read the last line I dropped my phone to the ground. I looked at Four and just wanted to jump into his arms and cry. I couldn't help myself.

"What am I going to do?" I cried out. "He's going to kill them, there's nothing I can do. It's all my fault. I never should have left him." I fell to the ground and curled myself into a ball, crying and screaming. I felt Four kneel beside me and rub circles on my back softly until I finally calmed down.

"Shhh, don't worry Tris, everything is going to be okay. I won't let him get to you or your family. I promise."

"How can you be so sure! He's probably on his way right now! Oh my god. He's probably on his way! I have to warn them Four." I scramble to grab my phone. I quickly dial in my moms number and wait for it to ring. My nails are practically gone by the time she picks up on the third ring. I finally hear my moms angelic voice over the phone and I let out a long needed sigh.

"Hi honey, how are you? I miss you. You should come down for a visit soon. Your brother is here right now actually, he came down from college at Stanford for a few days."

"I'm good mom. I miss you too. So much. Listen I have to tell you somethi—"

"Hold on sweetie. One second, someone is at the door. Let me just go answer and then we can continue." Wait someones at the door? What if it's. No. Could he be there already? Oh god, this cant be happening.

"Mom wait! Don't answer that door! Mom!"

"Beatrice it's just Peter. No need to worry. Oh hold on, he would like to speak with you." I hear some shuffling from her giving the phone over to Peter. I gulp as I hear his voice. This is not going to be good.

"Well hey there baby. I thought I would surprise your parents. I guess it's time to say goodbye to them then. But it is too late now." And with that, he hangs up without another word. I quickly snap back to reality and catch Four up on what just happened. I pull him towards the door. I turn around to see him grab his keys and shuffle out the door. But soon enough were in this agonizing silence again in the car ride to my parents. All I hear is Fours nervous tapping on the steering wheel. And me moving my leg up and down over and over again in anticipation on what's going to happen now. I was looking out the window, playing with my hands thinking about everything that's happened so far. How could I let it come to this? I should have done something. Call the police or something, I don't know really. All I know is that I was stupid for ever thinking I could prevent this from happening to me, to my family. Hell to even bring Four into this. He doesn't deserve this.

I guess I said that aloud cause Four all of a sudden speaks up.

"It's not your fault. And you didn't bring me into anything. I want to be here Tris. And I want to help you. So don't worry about me. This is all because of Peter, you did absolutely nothing wrong." He looked back on the road and continued on to my old house. All I answered with was a soft, "Okay." It was barely audible, I don't even know if he heard it, but I saw a slight nod making me think he did. I turned my attention back to the window. Watching all the houses, people, trees, flying past me. All full of life. Everything I wish to be. Life-full. But that could never happen to someone like me. An abused, damaged, pathetic girl. And thats all I'll ever be in this world. A nobody.

It wasn't long before we pulled up to my parents house. I was out the car before it even came to a complete stop. Four tried to yell at me to be careful and to wait for him. At least that's what I think he said. To be honest I wasn't really listening.

The front door was already cracked open. I peeked my head in slowly to see what was waiting on the other side. I sucked in a breath. Oh my god.


	5. Chapter 5

_Before on Soldier Boy:_

_The front door was already cracked open. I peeked my head in slowly to see what was waiting on the other side. I sucked in a breath. Oh my god._

**Chapter 5**

Tris POV

Once I stepped inside I couldn't believe my eyes. I could see there was some sort of struggle. The couch is flipped over, there's broken glass on the floor from my moms favorite vase. But then I see it, blood. No one is here though. So Peter must be hiding them somewhere. I turn around and see Four behind me, looking for any sort of clue.

I could feel Fours hand resting on the small of my back as an attempt to comfort me during all this. I admit it did help a bit. But the fear that Peter has almost everyone I care about held captive is a little unnerving. I know best out of everyone what he's capable of. And there's only one thing I can do. Call the police. They have more resources then I do. I wouldn't be able to save them by myself. I look towards Four and he nods knowing what I'm thinking. He pulls out his phone to make the call and begins to talk to them, filling them in on everything so far.

"Hey Zeke. I need your help..." I tune out the rest of what he says since I don't want to have to go through it all again. At least not yet. I know I'm going to have to talk to the police sooner or later. I couldn't help but wonder who Zeke was. Maybe a friend? But is he a cop or does he think we can just call for backup with his soldier friends. I guess I'll just have to wait until he gets here. It isn't long before Four hangs up.

"So I called my friend Zeke, don't worry he works for Chicago P.D, and he is on his way here now. He should be here soon." I just nod and start to walk around seeing if anything jumps out at me.

It isn't until I see a white piece of paper on the counter when I finally see something. I walk closer to it and pick it up. It's a note. I can feel Four's presence behind me urging me to open it. I let my hands slowly unfold the note. Then, I read it.

_Come find me bitch, I'm waiting,_

_ Peter_

I looked up at Four and nod towards the stairs. "Let's just go and search the rest of the house," I spoke up. "Just in case he stayed here waiting for me." He only nodded and I started to tiptoe towards the stairs. Four put a hand out stopping me and told me to stay behind him. I didn't need any protecting but I still let him go in front anyway.

We reach the top of the stairs and turn left into my parents room. I walked in and saw my mom and dad both tied up to chairs back to back. My dad had a cut on his forehead, dripping the blood onto his grey slacks and a bruise forming on his jaw, probably from angering Peter while trying to escape. The tape over their mouth was preventing them from talking. I rush forward to my mom and apologize as I rip the tape off of her mouth. Four does the same with my father. It isn't long before we untie the ropes. My mom and dad quickly embrace me and saying how happy they are to see me alive and well.

"Sweetie," my mom starts, "We thought he was going to hurt you, I was so worried about you. Oh and thank you for helping save us, young man," she addresses towards Four. He nods and gives a slight smile. My dad shakes his hands though. "Four, you can call me Four." She nods at him. I turn my attention back to my Mom. She squeezes me a little too tight but I couldn't help myself, I hugged her back equally as tight. For the first time in forever, I let myself be vulnerable in front of her. "Mom, Peter said he was going to kill you, Dad, and Caleb. I thought you were dead." And then it registered in my head that Caleb wasn't tied up with them. Oh god, what has Peter done now.

"Mom, Dad, wheres Caleb?" There eyes widen.

"The last I saw him, Peter dragged him out of our room, He has a gun Tris. You have to be careful." My dad speaks up, filling us in. I don't even wait another second. I run out the door, checking all the other rooms for Caleb or Peter. I hear Four right behind me.

I slow down, once I reach Caleb's room. Me and Four push the door open. Peter has his arms around Caleb's neck with his hand holding a gun pressed to my brothers temple. I sucked in a breathe.

"Well it's about time you found me woman. I was thinking you had forgotten about your brother for a second." He jokes. What a sick, crazy man. I notice Caleb has a few ears running down his cheeks.

"Peter, please, just let him go. This is between you and me. No one else. I'll do whatever you want, just put the gun down and we can figure this out. I'll come back home with y—." But he cuts me off, practically spitting in my face.

"Don't you get it bitch! I never wanted you, you were just a doll I could play with. You're just an ugly pathetic whore."

"Don't talk to her like that." Four glares at him. Peter shakes his head and looks away for a split second and thats when Four reacts. He jumps onto him. Grabbing his hand and forcing him to drop the gun. I run to Caleb and help him up. Four and Peter are fighting on the ground.

I hear the front door open. "Police, anyone here? Four! It's Zeke!" I yell at him telling him were upstairs. Once he gets up here, he helps Four and handcuffs Peter. Peter is brought downstairs and placed in a cop car. I hug Four, thanking him for everything he did for my family. He kisses the top of my head. I couldn't help but blush. I was falling hard for him already. We walk towards the window and I notice my parents talking to our neighbor. I feel Four tense beside me and go stiff.

"Four? Are you okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **

**Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews, it always helps! I'd love to hear your guy's ideas on what should happen next in the story so feel free to leave a comment on what you think. Enjoy chapter 6!**

_Before on Soldier Boy:_

_I feel Four tense beside me and go stiff. _

_"Four? Are you okay?"_

**Chapter 6**

Tris POV

It's looks like he saw a ghost. He was pale white and just stood ahead staring out the window. It wasn't until I said his name for the third time when he snapped back to reality and turned towards me. He kept stealing glances out the window like he was waiting for something bad to happen.

"We have to get out of here. I can't be here. I have to go." I tried to get him to explain but all he did was shake his head. "I can't tell you here, please, I'll tell you at home."

Home. Where am I going to live? I've lived with Peter for two years, I have no where to go. I can't make Four take care of me forever. But Four keeps insisting.

"You can live with me. I like being around you Tris. I—I really like you. And I can't stand to not have you with me every second of every day." He blushed and looked away.

"I feel the same about you too." He smiled and brought my face closer to his.

"Maybe we should make it easier on both of us then."

"Hmm that sounds absolutely perfect." He showed a slight smile on his face. He brought my eyes up to meet his bright blue ones. And then he said it.

"Fine. Then I guess theres only one more thing to do." I looked at him wearily, unsure of what he means. He sees my confusion and elaborates.

"Tris," he starts, "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I grin, nodding.

"I would love too Four."

And with that our mouths collide. It was all much better then anything I had with Peter. I had fireworks with Four. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss and we pulled away.

"I'm so happy with you Four."

"Don't call me that." I chuckled when he said this.

"What should I call you then."

"Nothing, for now. I'll tell you everything when we get back to our place." I smiled at the word _our_. I was finally happy. And it was all thanks to Soldier boy.

"Whatever you say soldier boy." He shook his head and smiled. He looked at the window looking for something and then decided that we were able to leave now. We walked out the door, said a quick goodbye to my parents and brother and we forgot about everything else but ourselves.

—

Four opened the door to his apartment and shut it once we were both inside. I collapsed on the coach and sighed. I felt Fo— Soldier boy come sit down next to me and bring me into his arms. He kissed the top of my head.

"So are you going to tell me what happened back at my parents house? You looked pale. What was wrong?" He went stiff again just at the mention of earlier but sighed knowing he's unable to get out of this conversation.

"Do you remember the man outside talking with your parents?" I thought back to the moment by the window.

"Ya he's their neighbor, he has been since I was born, I think his name is—" He cut me off before I could answer.

"Marcus, his name is Marcus."

"Ya that's right. How do you know him?" This wasn't making any sense. But I let him continue.

"Because h—he's my father." He looked away. I could see his hands curling into fists and a look of rage on his face.

"Marcus Eaton had a son. What was his name?"

"Tobias. You can call me Tobias. It feels good hearing my name again. Just don't tell anyone." I nodded. I wouldn't tell a soul.

"What did he do to you to make you not want to see him, Tobias." I could tell this was the hard part for Tobias to talk about. He was stiff. But angry. His hands were in fists and you can see the finger nail marks he is making into his hand. He zones out for a second, his eyes just fixated straight ahead on nothing particular. It took him a moment to eventually focus himself on me again.

"It started after my mother, Evelyn, died when I was 10. He blamed me for her death. But," he chuckle, shaking his head in disgust, "It was all his fault. He beat her everyday until the point she was passed out cold. I did what I could to help her but it was too late. He took it to far that day and I couldn't save her." I hugged him tightly, reminding him he isn't alone.

"And then once she was gone, there was only one other person that he could continue to take his anger out on, me." I gasped.

Marcus? How did I never realize what a terrible person he was? God I cant believe him. Tobias could feel the anger radiating off of me. He cupped my face with his hand and gently rubbed my cheek with his thumb in an attempt to calm me down.

"Hey baby, calm down," he murmured. "It's okay, I'm okay. And he can't hurt me anymore, or you. I wont let him." I looked in his eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. But I couldn't help but worry.

"If I ever come face to face with him, I vow to punch him in the face for what he did to you and your mom. He deserves to die." He looked up at me. He kissed me lightly on the lips and nuzzled his face into my neck. I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying his close company.

"Thank you," is all he said before we went back to a comforting silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, FanFiction wouldn't let me but now I can! So I hope you like this chapter! **

_Before on Soldier boy:_

_"Thank you," is all he said before we went back to a comforting silence._

**Chapter 7**

Tris POV

It's been a few days since the incident with Peter. Today is the day of his trial. And I get to see how long that bastard gets to rot in prison.

I just woke up curled into Four's side and I smile just thinking about how good I slept with Four this close to me. But then I remember what we talked about before we went to bed and get angry again.

I try to calm myself down before I wake up Tobias but it's too late, he is already turning around so he is facing me.

His face scrunches up in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He placed a strand of my hair behind my ear. I looked away unable to meet his eyes. Why am I so angry about this? It's not like Marcus hit me. He hurt Tobias. God. He didn't deserve any of that. I turn back towards Tobias.

"I'm just mad. About everything. Marcus and what he did to you. I can't believe anyone could actually be that cruel."

"Don't worry about it. He is none of your concern."

"I know, I just worry about you."

"Well thank you for worrying but maybe we should get ready for Peter's trial today."

"Okay, let me just take a quick shower and then I'll be ready." He nodded and went to his dresser to pick out clothes to wear.

—

After my shower I got dressed into a black dress that flows out at the waist. I then proceeded to put on my brown leather jacket and combat boots. I see Tobias waiting by the door, keys in hand, ready to go.

I quickly grabbed my phone and purse and went out the door with Tobias right behind me.

It wasn't long before we pulled up to the courthouse. I took deep breaths trying to calm my heart rate down.

Tobias could tell I was nervous so he put his hand in mine and started to run circles on the back of my hand.

We sat down in the middle of the few rows of seats next to Zeke and his wife Shauna, who is also a police officer. Zeke came since he was the first police officer on scene and had to answer a few questions. Shauna tagged alone for moral support.

I heard that they brought in other girls to testify against Peter as well, but I haven't met them yet. I feel a little better knowing I wasn't the only one to get sucked into a life with Peter.

The judge then came in and everyone one stood up as he approached the bench and sat down. The bailiff then said we were allowed to be seated.

One of the last girls to testify against Peter before I do, caught my attention. Her situation was very similar to mine. Unlike some of the other girls, there history with Peter wasn't as... permanent.

"We now call Christina Mills to the stand." She was the one. I wish it wasn't. She seems so full of life, even after the unimaginable happened to her. I wish I could be more like her.

She stepped up and placed her hand on the bible and raised her other hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" The bailiff asked her. She nodded and came out with a firm, "Yes."

She sat down and the questions begun. She met Peter in high school. A year before I did. He started off nice but then he started to get more heated and took it out on her.

"Can u please explain to the court Christina, exactly what you mean when you say, he took it out on you." She nodded and continued.

"When I went to his house, he would get mad at me for small, stupid things. But one day he threw a beer bottle at me. I screamed and tried to leave but that just made him even more mad. He grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach. And then dragged me to the bed, I tried to fight him off but he was too strong. Then he continued to rip my clothes off and h—he raped me. This continued for a couple a months until someone finally noticed a bruise on my face and they forced the truth out of me."

"Now why didn't you tell anyone sooner."

"He threatened to kill my little sister in front of me. I couldn't risk that." And that was the end of her story. She then left the stand and sat back down. I saw her looking at me in the corner of my eye. I had a tear running down my cheek, I don't know if I can share everything he did to me so open like this like she did.

It was too late now though, because a second later I was called up to the stand. It was my turn to destroy Peter and tell everyone how he destroyed me years ago.

I slowly walked up to the bailiff, I looked back at Tobias one more time and he nodded telling me it's okay.

I slowly put my shaky hand up onto the bible and repeated the same lines as Christina. Then sat down in the seat next to the judge. I looked out at everyone and met eyes with Peter for a split second but forced my eyes to look away so I wouldn't cry.

"So Beat—"

"Please call me Tris."

"Very well, Tris. Please tell me about how you met Peter Hayes."

"I met him after I graduated high school. About 2 and a half years ago. I was at a party and someone spilt a beer on me and Peter helped me clean it up. He asked me out to dinner the next night and I agreed." She asked another question. The one I've been dreading since I got here.

"When did Peter start to get physical with you and what exact physical punishments did he inflict on you."

"Umm" I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "I believe it first started after his father died two years ago. After the funeral he snapped and became violent and has been ever since. He would beat me every night I came home from work. I was punched, kicked, whipped, and raped. The punishments varied but being forced to have sex with a man like him almost every night was by far the worst part." I had tears in my eyes and shook my head wanting to end this. "This has been happening for over two years and I couldn't be more glad I ran into Four at work. Because without him I would still be stuck in hell." Im pretty sure almost everyone in the court room was crying by now. I couldn't meet the eyes of anyone in that room, to ashamed of what he did to me.

"He threatened to kill my whole family. I could never live with that if he did."

"Thank you Tris." They turned their attention towards the judge. "No further questions your honor."

There were a few more words said between the judge and lawyers but then it was time for the judge to decide Peters fate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

**Next chapter. I hope you like it! Please review!**

_Before on Soldier Boy:_

"Thank you Tris." They turned their attention towards the judge. "No further questions your honor."

There were a few more words said between the judge and lawyers but then it was time for the judge to decide Peters fate.

Chapter 8

Tris POV

The judge then preceded out of the court room to further discuss the final punishment that will be given to Peter.

I nervously tapped my foot on the ground and cracked my knuckles a few times until Tobias grabbed both of my hands and brought them up to his lips and kissing them both. He took my right hand and entwined it with his left hand and smiled down at me.

I smiled back trying to convince myself that everything will work out.

It wasn't long before the judge took her seat behind the desk again. She got everyone's attention and started to give Peter the news.

"I here by sentence Peter Hayes to 20 years in prison on account of rape, attempted murder, and domestic violence. Court dismissed." She turned her attention toward the bailiff and said a few more words and then left the court room.

I sat there in shock with my jaw open. I couldn't believe I was finally free. I could hear Peter mutter words under his breath and yelling at his lawyer.

Tobias hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear, "I told you everything would be okay." He kissed my temple, grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the exit.

I looked back one last time to see Peter being put in handcuffs and taken out another door. I sighed in relief.

I saw Christina, the girl who testified in court against Peter, in the hall outside the court room.

I looked up at Tobias and told him I would be right back. He nodded and gave me a light kiss on the lips before I made my way over to Christina.

"Uh, hi, Christina right?" I bit my lip trying not to look so nervous and afraid.

"Ya it's nice to finally meet you Tris. I wish I had the nerve to turn Peter into the cops like you did. You're a hero Tris, you saved so many other girls from becoming like us. So thank you for being the brave one, the daunting one." She brought me into a hug and whispered the last sentence into my ear.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Honesty, I didn't do much. I was coming over here to thank you for testifying against him. I know it wasn't easy and I've never been more grateful. So thank you."

"It was the least I could do. Maybe we can hang out some time and get to know each other a little better."

"I would like that a lot actually." We both smiled at one another. Then exchanged phone numbers and said our goodbyes to each other.

I walked back to Tobias and began our journey back home. The only place I really felt safe.

—

Once we made it back home, I collapsed on the coach next to him and gently laid my head on his chest.

He ran his fingers through my hair and I felt a shiver run down my spine from the contact.

We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

The silence was broken by a phone ringing. It was my phone. I checked the caller ID and it said it was my mom. I pressed answer and said hello.

"Hey sweetie, how did the trial go today? Did you have to go up and talk?"

"It was fine. Peter has to go to jail for 20 years. And ya I had to talk as well as a few other girls who knew Peter the same way I did. But it's okay now that he's gone."

"That's great news, I'm so glad. How are you and Four doing?"

"We're doing good. How's Caleb? Is he still shaken up by what happened to him?"

"He's doing better, I called to see if maybe you and Four would like to come down for dinner tonight. I would love to get to know Four a little more and I know your dad wants to have a little talk about his intentions with you."

"Mom, Four's intentions are fine. Tell dad he doesn't need to worry. Let me just ask Four if he is okay with coming down tonight." I took the phone away from my ear and looked toward Tobias.

"Hey my mom invited us over for dinner tonight, is that okay? You don't have to come, I don't want to force you into any—"

He cut me off, "Tris, it's fine, I would love to go over there for dinner."

"Are you sure, you may run into Marcus." I frown thinking of the thought.

"I will deal with him when the time comes, now tell your mom we will come." I nod and bring the phone back up to my ear.

My mom told me to come around at 5 so we have two hours to kill. I smirk and look at Tobias. I capture his lips with mine.

—

We just pulled up to my parents house. It is 5:10. We got a little distracted so we were running a little late. I smile thinking back on earlier.

I pull Tobias towards the door, trying to hurry up since we're already late. My dad opens the door for us.

I give my dad a quick hug and Tobias shakes his hand.

My dad leads us to the table where we will be eating. And I see my mom carrying the food out and placing it on the table.

I look around seeing if Caleb is around but can't seem to find him. "Hey Mom, thanks for having us over. Where's Caleb at?"

"He should be down in a minute." And on cue, Caleb comes down the stairs and gives me a hug before he sits down.

We start eating and occasional say a comment or two about our day. My dad speaks up again, getting all of our attention.

"I hope you don't mind Beatrice, but I have to have a word with a co-worker of mine and he will be here shortly."

"No I don't mind, who is it thats coming? If you don't mind me asking." I say out of curiosity.

"I believe you know him, he's our neighbor. Marcus Eaton. You remember him, don't you?" My eyes go wide and I look over at Tobias. He's stiff. I reach over and grab his hand. He relaxes a little bit at my touch.

"I think it's time Four and I go home now, its getting late and I don't want to disturb your meeting."

"Are you sure honey, you don't have too."

"Ya it's fine." I quickly pull Tobias up and gather our things. We are walking towards the door when all of a sudden there is a loud knock on the door. We stop in our tracks and look at one another in fear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

**So I'm kind of running out of ideas so feel free to inout your ideas. Oh and I most likely wont be able to update until Thursday or Friday because I am going camping, I am so sorry! Pleas review, thank you! Enjoy!**

_Before on Soldier Boy:_

_"Ya it's fine." I quickly pull Tobias up and gather our things. We are walking towards the door when all of a sudden there is a loud knock on the door. We stop in our tracks and look at one another in fear._

Chapter 9

Tris POV

I gulped. I didn't know what to do. Should I open it? If I do Tobias would have to be face to face with his father again. And that would destroy him. Before I could decide, my dad came out from behind me and opened the door before I could stop him. I could see Marcus now. He was smiling at my father keeping up with his nice guy act.

But there's no way in hell I'll fall for that act. Not after what he did to his wife and child. It's all a lie. He's a lie. People don't just forget that kind of thing. It stays with them forever. And that's exactly how it is with Tobias. Stuck in side him. The nightmares keeping him deep down into those memories all over again from his childhood. There was nothing I could do to stop them from flooding his mind.

Tobias was still frozen, unable to move. I would be the same if I was in his position. I have to protect him. I can't let that monster hurt him again. I grabbed Tobias's hand to comfort him and looked back toward the door.

There he was, right in front of my eyes. My dad was greeting him with a hand shake.

"Hello Marcus, it's nice to see you. Please come in so we can discuss a few issues with the council." My dad politely said and moved aside to let him in.

"Hi Andrew." He looked over at Tobias and I. His eyes went wide. "Well who do we have here? Your daughter Beatrice and my son Tob—"

"My name is Four." Tobias spits at his father but avoiding eye contact.

"Four? What kind of name is that son? Haven't I taught you enough lessons about not interrupting your father when he is talking to you, you ungrateful child." He smirked and stepped forward. Oh how he irritates me. I took a step closer to him.

"Don't you dare talk to Four like that. And you, you by no means are his father. You lost that name a long time ago, you son of a bitch." I glared at him. My dads jaw was dropped open in disbelief of what I said.

"Beatrice! Don't talk to Marcus like that. He is a very kind man. You have no right to say such a thing about my colleague." My dad scolded me. If only he knew what kind of man Marcus really is.

"No. You have know idea what your talking about dad. I'm sorry but Four and I will be leaving now." I grabbed Tobias's hand and brought him with me out the door.

Once we made it out the door, I stopped to let Tobias calm down more.

But then the door opened and Marcus came back out alone. I pushed Tobias behind me, not wanting him to be this close to Marcus.

Marcus came rather close to my face and said, "I really don't like the tone you had with me in there little girl. Now why don't you move aside so I can have a word with my son." I shook my head. There's no way he can talk to Tobias. He is going to have to go through me first.

But before I could do anything about it he grabbed my wrist so hard I could already knew there would be a bruise soon. He pushed me toward the ground and took a step toward his son. I saw Tobias finally snap back to reality and punch Marcus in the face. He kept punching him, throwing fist after fist at his so called 'father'.

To be honest I wanted to let him keep punching Marcus but I knew that with every punch thrown was bringing back another memory for Tobias and I couldn't let him go back to those thoughts.

I got back up and stopped Tobias from punching him anymore. I saw his eyes turn from the cold, black to the the warm, caring, blue eyes I know as his.

"Tobias get in the car, let's leave." He finally met my eyes and I could see tears forming. His breath wasn't under control yet. He only nodded and turned around.

But before I walked with him, I turned back towards Marcus and punched him in the jaw one last time.

I promised myself and Tobias that I would punch that man if I ever came face to face with him and I keep to my promises. And man am I glad I did. He deserves everything he got.

With that I walked back to the car leaving Marcus laying unconscious on the ground and jumped into the silence that already formed in the car. I bit my lip trying to think of what to say at a time like this.

"Tobias, are you okay?" I already knew he wasn't but I wanted him to talk about it and know that I'm here for him.

It took him a feels moments to finally respond but eventually he shook his head. I immediately grabbed his hand that wasn't on the wheel and kissed it.

"Do you remember when you told me that everything would be okay?" He nodded so I continued, "Well now i'm making the same promise to you. Everything will work out Tobias, i'll make sure of it. I promise." He looked at me and a saw a slight smile form on his lips before he turned his attention back to the road.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys! I am so sorry it has taken me a week to update. I had this whole week off of school, I must thank the past Presidents for that, but I still had so much to do. I went camping with my best friend (Hi Isabelle :P). I'll try and get the next chapter up by Monday. But in the mean time, enjoy this chapter!**

_Before on Soldier Boy:_

_"Do you remember when you told me that everything would be okay?" He nodded so I continued, "Well now i'm making the same promise to you. Everything will work out Tobias, i'll make sure of it. I promise." He looked at me and a saw a slight smile form on his lips before he turned his attention back to the road._

Chapter 10

Tris POV

We got back to Tobias's place, or I guess you could say our place now, about half an hour ago.

Tobias went straight to his room and laid down. I gave him some time to be alone but now I'm walking in so see how he's doing.

I see him on the bed laying on his side. I go up and wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his cheek. He smiles slightly and turns to face me.

"Are you okay?" He asks me. I furrow my eyebrows together, confused.

"Shouldn't I be asking you if your okay? You just saw your terrible excuse of a father and you beat the shit out of him. So I want to know how you are." He just avoided my eye contact as I was ranting. But then brought them back to meet mine once I finished.

"I'm fine. But did Marcus hurt you? When he grabbed you. I'm sorry I didn't stop him sooner, I was just so frozen. I should have stopped him, then you wouldn't be hurt. It's all my fau—" I stopped him right there.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you think this is your fault. Because one I'm not hurt and two because everything that happened earlier was Marcus's doing, not yours so don't you go thinking anything else." He smiles at me and kisses me gently on the lips and whispers a quiet, "thank you," against them.

In response, I kiss him again, harder until things start to get more heated.

—

After we finished with our little initiate moment, I decided to text Christina, the girl that I met in court.

_Tris: Hey Christina, it's Tris. I just wanted to see if you wanted to get together tomorrow to get to know each other a little more._

She responded within 5 minutes so I wasn't waiting long.

_Christina: Hey Tris! That sounds good, do you want to meet at my place at 12 o'clock?_

That gave me time to sleep in and take a shower once I got up.

_Tris: That's perfect I can't wait._

_Christina: I think we are going to be the best of friends ;)_

I couldn't help but smile. I haven't had a real friend since I met Peter so I was so excited for tomorrow.

After telling Tobias about my plans with Christina tomorrow, I went and got ready for bed. I knew Tobias would be okay with out me for a couple hours but I was still worried about him after the run in with Marcus earlier.

Once I was in my Pajamas I curled up next to Tobias on his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. I felt Tobias turn and kiss my forehead, while whispering goodnight to me but I was too far gone to reply.

—

It was now 11:58 AM and I had two minutes to get out of my car and knock on her door. I do have to admit, I'm a little nervous. I don't want to mess this friendship up. A minute later I work up the courage to go to her front door.

I slowly brought my hand to the door and curled it into a fists to bang on the door. Just 8 seconds later Christina was there smiling at me and pulling me inside.

We sat down on her couch and had the normal small introductions all out of the way in just a few minutes. And then we decided to talk about her other friends.

"Ya so my boyfriend, Will, he works for Apple. He is really into that kind of stuff. Don't ask me why because I have no clue." I laughed at that. "But I also have a friend Marlene who is dating my other friend Uriah. They have been together since middle school and he finally popped the question a couple weeks ago. You should meet them sometime they would love you. Uriah likes to play…"

She went on and on for a while talking about each of her friends. Her little group of friends consist of herself, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn. Which I later found out that Zeke is the same Zeke that was the first cop to come to my parents house during the little Peter inccident. He is also brothers with her friend Uriah and as I found out by Tobias, Zeke is with Shauna. The last girl is said to be sisters with Shauna. So they are kind of all related in some way besides Christina and Will which is cool.

They all sound really fun. My mind starts to winder if Tobias has met any of them since he is close friends with Zeke. But I turn my attention back to Christina and continue talking about my own life with her.

"I really don't have many friends actually. It is really just Four. He was in the army but he just finished his last tour so he is no longer deployed. Which I am very thankful for because with out him I probably would be dead." I try to smile and Christina can tell it is a hard subject for me to talk about so she quickly changes it back to herself.

An hour later I finally decide its time for me to head back to Tobias and I say my goodbyes after promising to see her again in a few days.

—

I put my key in and turn the knob. I walk in and see Tobias sitting on the couch and once he sees me he gets up comes over to me. I smile at him.

He pins me against the wall and kisses me hard and I kiss back just as fiercely. He pulls back and smiles at me. "Don't ever leave me here alone for that long again. I couldn't stand not kissing you for three hours."

I don't respond. I just kiss him again and wrap my legs around his waist, smiling into the kiss. He made it all worth it and I couldn't thank him enough.


End file.
